


Memories

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis needs a hug, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is on edge and the others can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through my college files to clean up some space on my hard drive and found this thing.

      Aramis had been feeling off all day. He had been irritated all day. He had snapped at D’Artagnan that morning and the man had been dodging him for the rest of the day.  Athos had been glaring daggers at Aramis and Porthos was making himself scarce. Aramis threw himself on the couch and threw one of the pillows across the room. Athos ducked as the pillow nearly hit him and glared.

      “Aramis.”

      “Athos leave me be.” Athos walked over and took Aramis’ hand, pressing a kiss to it.

      “Love you’re irritated. Your anxiety is up. You’re hostile.” Aramis yanked his hand away and Athos sighed. “Love.”

      “No!” Aramis yanked away completely and fell into Porthos’ waiting arms. Porthos lifted him and carried him into the bedroom. He settled Aramis on the bed and took his hands.

      “Love.”

      “You all hate me.”

      “Aramis.” D’Artagnan settled on the bed and took one of d’Artagnan’s hands “Love we don’t hate you.”

      “You all hate me because of Savoy.” Aramis watched the three of them tense. “See you hate me.”

      “Love we don’t hate you. Savoy wasn’t your fault.” Porthos rubbed Aramis’ palm and sighed. “Shirt off.”

      “What?”

      “Take your shirt off. When you get like this you get tense. I’m going to get all of that tension out and show you just how loved you are.” Porthos wrestled Aramis out of his shirt and pressed him down on the massage table. As he began to work on Aramis’ back, Aramis slowly relaxed. Porthos lifted him when he was done and settled him between Athos and D’Artagnan. Aramis slipped off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

      He was on the roof watching as his captain and his team got shot. Marsac was nowhere to be found as Aramis looked through his scope. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned with his knife in his hand. Marsac was standing there looking worried. His face morphed into d’Artagnan’s.

      “Come on Aramis. We have to go.”

      “D’Artagnan.” Aramis looked through his scope and saw Athos and Porthos go down with bullets in their heads. He screamed as d’Artagnan dragged him away. He was hit over the head with something and felt himself go sluggish. D’Artagnan dragged him into the elevator. He heard d’Artagnan calling his name and he tried to stay awake. He succumbed to unconsciousness. His eyes shot open and he fumbled for the gun he kept under his pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan was the first one to wake up when Aramis began whimpering. He began to shake Aramis slightly and woke up Porthos and Athos when he couldn’t wake Aramis. Athos began to try to wake Aramis as d’Artagnan moved all weapons away from Aramis’ reach. He knew there was a chance that Aramis wouldn’t recognize where he was and react violently. He had seen it before with soldiers in the army. He settled next to Aramis and began to try to wake him up. Aramis jolted awake and reached for the gun d’Artagnan had removed.

      “You’re dead. You’re all dead. I watched you die.” D’Artagnan pulled Aramis to lean against him. Aramis sobbed into his chest. Porthos and Athos settled behind Aramis and pulled him in to cuddle with the two of them. Aramis sobbed slightly when d’Artagnan pulled away and d’Artagnan took his hand.

      “Love I’m going to get water for you and something to wipe your face with.” D’Artagnan pulled away and came back with a cup of water and a cool cloth. He gently wiped Aramis’ face and handed him the cup. When Aramis didn’t sip the water, Porthos sighed and gently shook Aramis until the other man looked at him.

      “Aramis you need to drink some water.”

      “You were dead.” Porthos tugged Aramis’ hand to rest over his heart. Athos pulled Aramis’ hand to rest on his pulse. D’Artagnan brought the cup of water to Aramis’ lips and Aramis took a sip. He stared at d’Artagnan blankly and d’Artagnan pulled him to rest against his chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. Aramis relaxed slightly and d’Artagnan lowered the two of them to the bed. He kept Aramis pressed against his chest. Athos took Aramis’ hand and let it close around his wrist so that Aramis could feel his pulse. Porthos did the same thing and Aramis drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

      Aramis woke to find his face buried in d’Artagnan’s chest while he gripped Porthos and Athos’ wrists. He tried to remember what happened but he couldn’t. D’Artagnan woke up when he moved and pulled him closer.

      “You’re ok love.”

      “What happened?”

      “You had a nightmare and a flashback and from what we could figure out, Athos and Porthos switched places with your captain and one of his men.”

      “Did I… Did I hurt anyone?”

      “The first thing I did was confiscate your gun and then we woke you up. When you woke up you latched onto me. We got some water into you and made sure you could hear or feel our heartbeats and you went back to sleep.” D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to Aramis’ head. Aramis completely relaxed in his arms. Athos shifted his grip to hold Aramis’ hand and kissed it. Porthos did the same thing and Aramis smiled slightly

      “So I really didn’t hurt anyone?”

      “I mean you may have snapped my ribs with the force of your hug but I’m fine.” Aramis chuckled slightly and shifted so that he was pressed into Porthos’ chest. Porthos rubbed his back gently and Aramis settled back into sleep.


End file.
